The Hand of God
by esran
Summary: what if the magical messiah was the actual messiah? semi but mainly not crackfic. !powerful!isthemessiah!noseriosly!harry !powerful!Voldemort no romance, no bashing, frequent biblical allusions played for humour.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the lord your god, who brought you out of the land of Egypt to be your god.

The Hand of God

Prologue: Son of Lily Potter and God

The Dursleys were completely normal people. Or, rather, they wished they were normal people; quite frankly it was impossible. It wasn't just that they had an unwanted adopted son named Harry Potter from the branch of their family they didn't talk about thrust upon them by crazy magical people; it was that the boy insisted on being as weird as physically possible. It wasn't that bad at first, in fact the Dursleys liked him. Just a few days after he was left on their doorstep, the president of the United States arrived along with the queen of England and the prime minister of Israel, and each gave the Dursleys a big bag of gold. Inexplicably the event was not deemed newsworthy.

It was what happened after that that slowly drove the Dursleys to their breaking point, Like that time he turned his teachers head green. Or the time they brought him to the beach where he showed off his ability to walk on water (the Dursleys made up some story about him being an 'exceptionally skilled swimmer') and then aged some kid to death because he splashed him. Or the time he talked to a snake at the zoo. Or the fact that he insisted on explaining to just about anyone willing to listen that he was the messiah, and anyone who directly disagreed him would go blind for a few days.

The Dursleys had some trouble convincing people that they were normal. Though the three giant bags of gold made it almost worth it.

Almost.

They were understandably relieved when the Hogwarts letter arrived, and immediately decided to accept, only to find they had no way to send their response to the strange school that apparently only accepted owls.

"Don't worry" harry spoke, instantly causing every member of the Dursley family to jump in fright, "I got this". He snapped his fingers and a golden owl appeared, grabbed the letter to Hogwarts, and flew out a window.

Suddenly petunia had a horrible epiphany. Harry already knew magic. And they were sending him to a school for magic. She remembered what happened to the last teacher who tried to teach Harry Potter something he already knew. She shuddered involuntarily.

-HPATHG-

"Step aside foolish woman, there is no need for you to die tonight. There is only one who needs die here today." The deep voice reverberated through the small room.

"No, not Harry." A higher pitched voice could be heard "kill me instead!"

"A death must be had here tonight, and you will not suffice. Do not add to tragedy" the original voice spoke again.

"Why are you doing this" the higher pitched voice took on an almost pleading tone "don't you know evil never prospers? Good will defeat you eventually."

"Of course I know that; it is written, it will be" the deep voice took a harsher turn only to abruptly turn slightly more lighthearted "doesn't mean I can't have fun while I'm at it. Avadah Kedavrah!"

A green light and then silence.

"As it is written" the now almost sad sounding voice continued "Avadah Kedavrah!"

A green light and then crying. The man watching invisibly through the window looked briefly surprised and then scowled, before walking away.

-HPATHG-

Lily and James potter never expected to have children. They wanted to have children, but it was simply impossibility; Lily Potter was 100 percent infertile. It came as a shock to both of them when Lily became pregnant, but they took it as a miracle of magic, especially since the baby potter looked so much like James and Lily and was the perfect joy to add to their life.

They were at first overjoyed when the strange seer had come to their house poor oil on the child's head and told them of a thousands year old prophecy that little Harry would fulfill and save the world. That joy turned to confusion, when they were told that he would fulfill the prophecy when he was still a baby, and then fear when they heard a different, altogether darker prophecy from the mouth of Dumbledore.

Lily Potter knew only one thing. She was a mother and a witch, and she would protect her child to her last dying breath.

-HPATHG-

In a land before wands, a chariot of fire delivered the deceptively young looking man to the side of an old man lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Could it really be, it's you?" the old man choked out before coughing.

"Save your words and strength, I may still be able to save you" the young man said, placing his staff on the older man's forehead.

"No," the old man said "it is far too late for me. But the messiah has yet to come, the line of David…"

"The line of David is safe".

"Good," the old man sighed as the magic washed over his body forcing the pain out "then I can die".

And he did.

The young man stood thousands of years later confronting the darkest wizard of that time. A man who had seen him at both times might not have said that he hadn't aged a day, but probably would have admitted he hadn't aged more than 20 or 30 years.

"I hope you realize it does not matter how many are burned" he spoke to Grindelwald "the line of David is safe."

"As soon as a cross the British channel that safety is nothing" Grindalwald almost laughed.

"you are wrong, nevertheless I cannot allow you to continue to slaughter my people" the now older man held his staff, as though he still hadn't heard of the invention of wands, and prepared to battle, only to abruptly disappear just as a phoenix appeared delivering Dumbledore to Grindalwald's final duel.

Authors notes: a simple what if. What if the 'magical messiah' was the actual messiah? Some of the above prologues are extraneous, meant to give general foreshadowing obfuscated rather heavily IMO but you could probably figure it out if you tried. Chapter 1 will begin at the train station. Feel free to meticulously mention each and every one of my typos in a review and/or compliment the story and/or insult the story and/or constructively insult the story and/or send me hate mail for offending your religion.


End file.
